Armed Arrow
by Meethrill
Summary: Jessica's landed herself in a situation, but is it one she can get out of? Or is it too late? R&R! NOT a LM!


((FIRST OF ALL!!! I want to say that I know that I'm reposting a story I already have up, Arrow point has changed enough though that I think that it actually needs to be reposted like this, a whole different story. Please enjoy. : ) ))

One of her favorite things to do when she had been little was to climb trees. She had always been fascinated by how she had been able to see so much further than when she was on the ground. Often, she would lie in these bushes of lilac, and sleep. The sweet smelling flowers all around her as she did so. Today, she laid there lazily in the evening light, her tired eyes drooping gently, but not closing all the way.

She lifted her hand and looked at the simple, silver ring that she wore upon her finger, and marveled at how it glinted and shone for her. She loved her ring, as it, unlike so many others, carried a sense of home in its warm silver metal. It also carried a sense of family, of the past. It had been her Grandmother Ann's ring, and she now wore it on her finger. Her grandma had died some years ago, and had passed it on to Jessica's aunt, which had given it to her as a gift after graduation.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the pure smell of the crisp spring air, and the soft, wonderful feeling of being alone lulled her quickly into a warm and deep sleep, her tired hazel green eyes closed, letting loose her dreams, with the warm sense of lilacs on the fringes of her sleep .

When she reopened her eyes, all weariness left her as she stared up at a glint of silver, and along that silver shine, shone two barely distinguishing eyes, around a dark shape in front of her. It was so dark that, at first, all that she could see was the dark outline of a person. Jessica wondered how they could even see in this darkness, along with a thrill of sharp panic that she tried to keep in check.

She moved to sit up, and felt the arrow touch lightly against her forehead, enough to feel the sharpness. She froze, not wanting any injury, as she felt how sharp the tip and side of the arrow point really was. She looked up with her eyes, trying to define who he was and what he wore . Suddenly, it seemed clearer in her mind. Perhaps it was just her brother's friend, playing yet another of his evil little tricks on her. Maybe she should just break the damn arrow. That'd teach him, but she was afraid of upsetting the hold he had on it.

"I hate being in this position, can I please get up?" She asked, her eyes rolled up to see him with any clarity.

"You may stand. But do not try to run."

This was not how her brother's friend spoke. This voice was different. She didn't think she'd ever heard a voice quite like this before. He moved the arrow, loosening the hold to withdraw it some. Cautiously, she stood, watching him. Somehow, she believed he'd kill her, or at least, wound her if she startled him. She started by moving slowly, trying to tell him she was harmless. Her life had taught her that, around cats at least, if you move slowly, that your less of a threat. Maybe she could convince this guy to put his bow and arrow down? Jessica looked at the long bow he had, and the sharp arrow in it, still ready, but now pointed downward, at the ground. Perhaps he didn't think she was a threat, but he was still holding it like he might use it.

She hoped he didn't see her as threat enough to use it. The last thing she needed was to end up skewered on an arrow. Not the nicest thing to have happen on a first meeting.

She looked around, and knew that she was nowhere that she knew. The darkness was a clean giveaway, unless the whole area had had a black out. Her house was gone from sight as well. The air smelled different. And it seemed far too quiet. Where were the city lights, the sound of cars, and the barking from the neighbors next door? The grass was taller and leaves and twigs were everywhere, according to the small breaks and crinkles under her feet, anyway.

That, and this man's bow and arrow set was gorgous, yes, but very primitive compared to some that she had seen before. Who the hell was he? Who went around with a bow and arrow set anymore? His bow was gracefully shaped, and for some reason, things began ringing. Things weren't right, and she took a step back.

"Who ...?" She began, but paused when the moon again showed through the thick clouds that night...

He had shimmering golden hair and pale features, and the sudden realization that his clothes were from something like an old movie, but better. He was beautiful, in the whole sense of the word. But then, she remembered where she had seen him.

Jessica nearly fell on her back in surprise. She breathed in, and he looked puzzled at her.

Could he be?

Was he?

((Please stay tuned! That is only the very beginning, folks!! Please r/r, ok? ^_^"))


End file.
